


love like flames

by teamfreeawesome



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel-centric, Drabble, M/M, Self Confidence, Self-Acceptance, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreeawesome/pseuds/teamfreeawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is <em>strong.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	love like flames

**Author's Note:**

> Ach, to be honest I gave up on watching Supernatural a while ago. :S
> 
> I'm calling this an AU drabble and running with it. Apologies. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of the content, characters or people affiliated with it.

Castiel _burns_.

Centred with steel as flames lick his insides, Castiel is _strong_.

He loves like there is nothing _else_. There is only love, rushing to fill all the empty spaces that bleed through the skin of him.

Wings stretched - bright and _brilliant -_  invisible against the morning sun, Castiel stands. He stands and he breathes out the bad – watches as it swirls into the sky, ripped away by the wind.

He’s _done_.

Castiel will not take any more. He is _vast_ and he _aches_. He is _done_.

(Castiel loves Dean and despite the fact that it is not _reciprocated_ , Castiel is _strong_. Dean is not Castiel’s entire existence. He is still _learning_ his existence. Dean is a part of that, but he is not _all_. And Castiel will not live for anyone else anymore. Castiel will not live for God. Castiel will not live for Sam. Castiel will not live for a quest. Castiel will not live for the universe. Castiel will not live for Earth. Castiel will not live for Dean.

Castiel lives for _himself_ ). 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are like sunshine <3


End file.
